Many ball and socket designs have been developed in order to facilitate relative angular movement between two components. Typically, the ball and socket designs include a spherical knob that is fitted into a socket defining an interior which receives the ball. One variation of the ball and socket design includes a socket having an opening that is slightly smaller than the radius of curvature for the ball member. When the ball member is coupled with the socket, the ball member is permanently secured within the socket. Alternatively, the entry within the socket is adjustable to allow the ball member to be easily inserted into or removed from the socket.
In another variation, the external profile of the ball member is adjustable (i.e., expandable) to secure the ball member within the socket. In yet another variation, the ball member includes one or more grooves or surfaces that correspond to ridges provided on the opening rim of the socket. The ball member may be coupled to the socket if the grooves are aligned with the corresponding ridges of the socket. Once inserted, the ball member is rotated to secure the ball member within the socket.
While current designs are useful, there is a continuing need for ball and socket designs having a significant range of motion and a maximum high tolerance load surface area. Moreover, there is a need for a socket embodying significant structural integrity and reduced wear under high peak stresses while assuming a low profile.
The present disclosure address these and other needs.